


In just a few moments

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Anal Sex, Bottom John Egbert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A porn fic written in 5 sentences where Dave tops John.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	In just a few moments

Their teeth clash, their skins hot, their hands fondle each other.

John sucks on Dave's neck as Dave fumbles to get himself inside of John.

When John finally feels his lover inside of him, he cries in pleasure. 

John's eyes shut tight close as Dave thrusts into him.

John's already slick with sweat and lube, shortly after, he's slick with something else.


End file.
